Brothel Blues
by ho.wide.world
Summary: In one night a young girl's life as changed forever and she journeys to correct it. However the fates have bigger plans as she is captured and ends up in a brothel. Follow her journey as she makes unlikely allies and friends.


**Brothel Blues**

* * *

A fifteen year old individual lolled her aching head to side as the noise of horse hooves slipping against the muddy dirt road awoken her. The girl felt the cool sting of blood dripping at the back of her skull as she tried to manage her body to get up. The child only managed a slight kick from here feet and with a moan she settled to observing her surroundings more closely. _"Just where am I....last thing I remember is being attacked." _the girl known as Sora Takenouchi pondered as she noticed she was indeed in a bamboo cage littered with dirt and prickly hay.

"_Ne_, Banji!!" a voice yelled against the rain and noise of the streets they were driving in. "It looks like our special guest has woken up. You sure it's a girl, the hair is a bit short and it doesn't seem to have any breasts and it was carrying a sword." he commented while Sora huffed slightly and focussed on looking outside at the small street vendors and stores of this unknown city.

"Don't let the clothing fool you, it's a girl alright. Knew that when I fought with her and hit her chest and she practically doubled over." another voice announced as Sora remembered the man who hit against her chest and hoped he would fall of the wagon and slip face first in the mud. "Probably dressed up like a man so she wouldn't be so randomly attacked."

The redhead sighed as her eyes found a person to focus on, a person with bright golden hair that shone even on this cold gloomy day in feudal Japan. _"I've never seen a blonde person in Japan before. I wonder if he's a westerner?"_ she noted curiously. The person seemed about her age and was dressed in simple black slacks and a grey cloak. Even to her crimson eyes he was very handsome. He seemed to be giving something to a very pompous looking man in a black kimono. Suddenly the man she was watching turned and locked his beautiful azure eyes with her and frowned deeply.

The girl raised an eyebrow as the driver of the wagon doubled the pace of the horses with a swift _crack! _and Sora lost her connection with the pretty boy. The continuous clicks and clacks of the rain pelting against the cage was drumming a melody into her mind as her eyelids grew heavy and soon the child was asleep. Not awakening even when the wagon came to a complete halt in front of a building the girl would have never seen before.

A building that was finely furnished in colours of red, black and golden yellow. Where women were dressed in elegant kimonos and sat provocatively at the barred windows with twisted smiles upon their painted lips. The sign on top of the gate to building was sketched in a fancy swirl of kanji as it was read **MOON'S TEAR: BROTHEL**.

!!!!

_"Don't wrap it around so hard she looks like she's in pain."_

_"Don't worry she probably doesn't feel a thing."_

_"Hey she's waking up."_

Once again Sora found herself waking up in unfamiliar surroundings this time she was graced with the presence of two teenage girls, both who seemed around her age as well. _"Pink.....hair." _The one with long pink hair smiled as placed a delicate and well manicured hand on the injured girl's head.

"_Oh_, red hair and eyes. That's quite rare for this part of Japan. The customers will simply love you," the pink haired girl gushed as she clasped her hands together. Her nails also a light shade of pink with white stars patterned on them.

Sora blinked as she wiggled herself out of the futon and into a sitting position and looked around the exceptionally large room she was in. The room had a soft touch with the velvety pink floors and the lights of outside seeping through the barred windows. The fusuma doors were also painted with may variations of Yamato Nadesicos. A hand waving in front of the redhead's nose caused her to blink and look at the other girl with bushy brown hair giving her an appealing wild look.

"You've been staring off into space for a while now." the bushy haired girl stated with a slight snapping tone. The girl shook her head in annoyance as she scooted closer to Sora and placed the bandages in her hand on the floor.

"_Oh_, sorry about that but being in an unfamiliar place and surrounded by two people I don't know caused my mind to ponder over my situation." the redhead explained causing the bushy haired girl to huff slight. "_Anou_, who are you anyway and what happened to my clothing?" the short haired girl asked as her crimson eyes raked over both of the girls.

The pink haired girl smiled jovially as she pointed to her chest, "Hai, hai, hai! My name is Tachikawa Mimi and that's Motomiya Jun. Your clothing have been confiscated." she announced grandly as she began to scoot closer, "But enough of that what's your name?" Tachikawa urged as she awarded Sora with another smile while Jun just rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm....Takenouchi Sora, nice to meet you." she said as she held out her hand giving Mimi a shake while Motomiya looked at her curiously, grabbed the girl's hand and gave it a quick shake as if she were diseased. "_Anou_, just where are we if this is some sort of orphanage, I can handle mys....what's so funny?" the redhead inquired as Jun erupted into a bout of hollow giggles while the pink haired girl looked at her feet with a sad smile.

"_Orphanage_ is that where you think you are. Ba-ka, you are at a brothel." she said simply with another series of hollow laughter. Sora's eyes widened in shock and alarm as she looked at Jun then Mimi.

"A brothel, isn't that a place where men......you're....your joking." the redhead suggested as Motomiya shook her head and stood from the floor. "But I'm only fifteen how can I and what if I...if I get...." Sora stumbled over her words in embarrassment while Jun took a few steps towards the fusuma and slid it open.

"I'm fifteen as well and Tachikawa over there is fourteen and they have ways to deal with getting pregnant." she explained without turning her head. "You're in a new world now its best to get used to it." Jun said in softer tone as she walked out and harshly closed the fusuma behind her.

"Pay no mind to her...it's just that Jun-chan has had a long hard life. She's been here for about three years I think, maybe more." Mimi said as she placed a finger on her chin in thought, "I think I've been here for a year and half it's hard to keep track of dates here ever since I became a regular." the fourteen year old exclaimed as Sora quirked her eyebrows in confusion. "It means when your position become concrete as a _prostitute_."

"But, Mimi-san why are you still here after year. Why haven't you escaped?" Sora questioned frantically as she switched her gaze to look at the barred windows noting that they looked very strong and sturdy.

The pretty pink haired girl slouched her shoulders and pouted, "It's not as easy as it sounds just leaving. It's quite difficult to do and if you get caught you could be executed or punished gravely." Mimi shrugged, "If you do manage to leave the owner will only order mercenaries to hunt you down. Women escaping brothels is seen as insult and isn't tolerated." the fourteen year old exclaimed.

Sora wrinkled her small nose as she scratched her head in thought, "Is that why you've continued to work here?" the redhead inquired softly.

The fourteen year old exhaled and gave her a small grin with the twitch of her cupid lips, "No the reason I remain here is be...." the girl was cut off as the fusuma was pushed open and a stern looking woman stepped in. Her black hair was twisted elegantly on top of her head pinned with fine golden comes. Her kimono hung tightly around her body showing exceptional curves.

"Tachikawa you have a customer." she sneered with her luscious red lips as she placed her slender hands on her hips. "Get cleaned up, he's waiting for you in room four. I'll keep the new girl company." she purred as she turned her piercing brown eyes on the redhead. Mimi nodded her head and gave an apologetic smile to the newcomer. As she neared the fusuma she turned back and gave Sora a small wave and was soon out of the room with a smooth _swish_.

Sora furrowed her brows as the elegantly dressed woman took a step towards her making small clicks of disapproval as she ran her eyes up the fifteen year old. "_Short_," she began with disdain, "....red hair and red eyes don't see those characteristics in this part of Japan. Where you from girl?" she asked as she stooped down and took a hold of the girl's chin twisting it from side to side. "_Hmmm_, clean, cute face not exceptionally beautiful but cute. Slight burn mark on your cheek." she commented as she released the girl's chin.

"_Anou_, please stop this." Sora declared as the woman raised her thin brow in confusion, "Please stop doing this to woman. Please let me and the others go." the redhead reasoned solidly.

"Even if you say please, you and the other's aren't going no where girl. You'll do your job just like I did and what the other girls are doing. Just keep quiet and go with the flow, it'll be easier for ya." she snapped as she grabbed onto the fifteen year old's arm. "A little scrawny but more muscle than other girl's your age." she breathed as she reached under the blanket and grazed her thigh, "A lot of leg muscle too sort of like a man's." Sora gasped and tried to inch away. "Calm down if you get upset over that you'll never survive your customers." she informed. "But don't worry your Letheil-oneesama will take care of you." she grinned horribly as she ran a nail along Sora's cheek.

"Now, ojou-san when was your last menstruation?" she questioned while Sora only remained quiet, "You might as well tell me unless you want to be with child by one of those apes." Lethiel spat while Sora bit her lip and looked anxiously to the side, "Just to warn you, just because your with child doesn't mean they'll go any easier on you." She laughed as the redhead flinched and motioned for the older woman to come closer as she whispered it into her ear. "Hmmm, so you won't be able to perform for a few days. Might as well get you cleaned up and dangle you in front of the wolves, ne, your name...."

The girl ran a hand through her short red mane and looked defiantly at the beautiful older woman. "Sora. Takenouchi Sora." the fifteen year moaned as she lowered her head in despair. _"How....how will I get myself out of this mess?" _she questioned irritably.

"Takenouchi Sora-chan.....a bit of a boring name but it'll do for now. Well let's get you cleaned up Sora-chan your debut into service is going to be a big one." the woman cheered as she placed her hands delicately against the girl's bare shoulders and gave them a soft caress.

!!!!

Sora shifted uncomfortably in the soft red kimono she was garbed in. The girl sighed as she watched the other women in the large room smiling provocatively at the men who passed their caged windows, keeping them at bay while gaining their attention like true artists. The girl moved her eyes towards the large mirror that was pinned to the wall. She indeed looked beautiful, a side of herself she was not used to with painted pink lips, red fingernails and red mascara draped across her eyelid.

"I'll take that one," a man grunted as Sora swivelled her head to the individual he pointed to. The customer was pointing to a very voluptuous woman who sat behind her. Giving a hurtful sigh the redhead placed a hand on her drumming chest and then quickly turned around as she heard a delicate chuckle.

"Well, look at you." Jun stated as she sat beside the newcomer, "If it weren't for the red hair I would have never recognized you. So Takenouchi how are you holding I heard your going to be introduced tonight?" she asked with a bit of humour her eyes traveling over the horde of men who were considering them.

"Apparently, but what do I have to do exactly?" Sora questioned as she noticed Motomiya's distraction and her eager brown eyes dashing from man to man as if searching for a particular someone. "Who are you looking for?" the newcomer inquired as she scooted closer towards the bars and looked around. Jun ignored the girl as she continued to look her eyes lighting up as she saw a familiar individual.

"_Ah_, he came again!" the bushy haired girl announced grandly as she pressed her face up to the bars. Her face shone with excitement and joy, Sora quirked her head to the side wanting to see the man who invoked such a strong reaction in the girl. "Yamato-sama." Jun whispered to herself as the redhead's eyes finally landed on the person.

_"Hmmm_, _that person looks familiar."_ the fifteen year old pondered as she saw the boy come closer to them his chilly cerulean eyes focusing on the bushy haired girl. _"Where have I seen him before?" _the newcomer questioned as the boy was just outside the barred windows as he looked disinterestedly at Jun. _"Ah, the same westerner boy I saw when I was being brought here."_ the redhead figured out as Jun clutched onto the bars.

"Yamato-sama, you made it did you come to play today?" she asked as her voice shifted into a higher lighter tone, something more feminine. Jun began to play with a strand of her hair, "_Ummh_, you see I haven't had any customer's today....so you could...." the girl stumbled over her words as a pink blush crept upon her cheeks. Sora looked from the boy named Yamato to Jun utterly confused.

The blonde haired boy dragged his gaze from the bushy haired girl to the quiet redhead. His eyes widened as he quickly narrowed his blue orbs at Sora. _"The girl from before." _he stated mentally as he motioned for the brunette to come closer."Motomiya-san, who is that?" the azure eyes boy inquired as he looked sternly at the redhead.

Jun raised her brows in surprise as she finally lost her start struck look and finally digested his words, her blush gone. Turning to her left she noticed that Sora was looking at her with confusion. "Who Takenouchi-san,....she's just a newcomer that's going to be introduced tonight, but completely off the block she has no proper training Yamato-sama totally...." Jun was caught off as the boy waved over one of the owner's subordinates.

"Oji-san, I want the redhead." Yamato demanded as he jerked his thumb towards the direction of the girl. Both Jun's and Sora's jaws dropped simultaneously as they both numbly turned their head's towards each other and then turned to stare at the handsome golden hair boy.

The old men sucked on his pipe as he looked at the redhead then Yamato and slowly shook his head. "Sorry, Ishida-sama but Lethiel-dono has ordered just an introduction for our Crimson beauty no customers until a few days." the man announced causing Sora's blood to run cold.

"You don't say, well I request that I will be the first to taste her when her debut is made, but for today is Tachikawa free for the moment?" he asked his beautiful face took on a completely emotionless expression as the old man took another puff from his pipe and nodded his head.

"Just this way, Ishida-sama." the man announced as he began to lead the boy away. Jun frowned as she painfully pushed her head through the bar spaces.

Jun's watery brown eyes widened as she saw the flaxen haired boy walk away, _"He's choosing them over me? He can't he just can't!" _the girl shuddered as she felt something cold run through her spine. "Yamato-sama!" she shouted her eyes wide and desperate as she saw him leaving for another woman. The cerulean eyed boy sighed and walked up to the bushy haired girl sliding a hand down her rosy cheek.

"Tomorrow." he whispered as he smoothly retracted his hand and stalked away into the inner depths of the brothel. Jun nodded her head obediently as her honey eyes watched him leave and never left the spot he stalked off to. "_Hmmm_." the girl muttered as she heard an angry shout coming from behind her. "Takenouchi." she breathed as she saw Lethiel trying to drag the redhead away.

"Get up!" Lethiel barked as she pulled the girl to her feet and began dragging her towards the exit, "It's against policies to make our customers wait so come on!" she grunted as she struggled against the redhead's resistance but managed to pull her out the door.

Jun furrowed her brows as she saw the redhead being dragged off and felt a certain degree of pity for her, for all them, really but then she remembered Yamato's word. "_Heh_, serves her right acting so seductive. Yamato is a man he couldn't resist her disgusting advances." The bushy haired girl reasoned as she gave a final glare to her rival and turned to look at something else.

!!!!

"Hai! Hai! Gaze upon Moon's Tear latest addition. The redheaded maiden, The Crimson Beauty, Suzaku!" Lethiel announced as she pushed the fifteen year old upon a large platform surrounded by men of various ages. The crowd gasped obviously not used to that hair colour either as Sora indeed noticed that each personage she saw so far had brown or black hair, excluding the Tachikawa and the mysterious westerner boy however he did speak exceptional Japanese.

_"My name isn't Suzaku."_

"Cute. The red hair and eyes suit her.

_"My name is Takenouchi Sora."_

"Her name's Suzaku it matches her perfectly."

_"It doesn't match me perfectly."_

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

_"This appearance, attire isn't me, it's fake therefore I am not beautiful but fake."_

"Lethiel-dono how much for a night with the beautiful Suzaku. Unless you've laid claim to the young beauty first." a rowdy man asked with a laugh as he keenly eyed Sora and quickly turned to the older woman.

The beautiful black haired woman gave a small shrug, "That's for me to know and you to find out, but this Crimson Beauty is not only a rare catch but is also a _pure_ maiden." she purred as she captured the girl's chin and gave it a small shake. Sora closed her eyes in anger and slapped the woman's hand away. "But still has quite a bit of a temper. Now who would like to be the first to...." Lethiel stopped as one of the brothel's worker's came running up to her and quickly whispered something into her.

"Ishida-sama requested that he would be the first to have the new girl. He is currently with Tachikawa." the man frantically whispered as Lethiel nodded her head. Her brows began to furrow as she clenched her jaw in anger and threw a heated glare at Sora.

"When Yamato-kun is finished bring him to my chambers and tell him we need to talk." she breathed as the man nodded his head and ran off. "Well gentlemen it seems this young lady has already got her first customer. Be sure to come in three days from today to try Moon's Tears newest maiden. Lethiel announced as she waved her hands allowing the shouts of excitement take place.

Sora watched the scene with a disgusted face but soon gave a strained smile as Lethiel poked her in the arm with her long sharp nails._ "I will regain my freedom and continue my journey."_

__!!!!__

The redheaded fifteen year old sat miserably in the room she would now be sleeping, eating and basically slacking off in with two strangers. Garbed in only an itchy nightgown the girl stretched languidly in her futon and took another look around her abode. Already realizing it was the same room she awoke in, Sora got to work on finding away to escape but found out all possible exits were either sealed or locked tight.

"_Bossanova Shishio_." the girl muttered as she curled up in her futon, her crimson eyes turning drab and listless. "The man, who destroyed my life, took away my parents, my home and family keepsake." Sora mumbled as she began to sink into a sea of depression. A series of clicks and clacks coming from the fusuma leading to the hallway had stirred the girl from her despair.

"_Chiwa_!" a cheerful voice chirped as the fifteen year old rolled over in her blue futon and looked at the open doorway that was soon filled by a person and then closed. There stood Tachikawa Mimi in her pink kimono, her make-up smeared, her lips bruised and her left eye slightly blue. Tossing her messy pink hair from her face she gave a smile and began to take of her clothing.

"Mimi-san, your face...." Sora commented as the girl removed her kimono and left it where it fell as she waltzed towards a dresser and tore out a nightgown identical to Sora's. The fourteen year old girl awarded the redhead with a pitiful smile and then a shrug as she wiggled into the garb. The newcomer remembered what the blonde haired westerner said before he entered the brothel. "Wait was that Ishida Yamato.....was he the one that did that to you?" she questioned softly as Mimi skipped beside Sora's futon and dropped the sleep ware in front of her feet.

"_Oh_, you mean Yamato-kun......you think Yamato-kun did this." she said as she pointed to her face and then stooped down so she could unravel the futon and wriggle under it. "No it was my customer that I served before him. In fact when I went to his room he gave me a break and he had to leave to meet Lethiel-oneesama." she explained thoroughly as she rubbed her jaw and snuggled deeper in her futon.

Sora blinked and raised her head to gaze at the ceiling, "I see." she stated and then a pregnant pause continued after that neither of them spoke as they lapsed into their own worlds. "Mimi-san," the girl began tenderly, "Would you happen to know a man name Bossanova Shishio?" the girl inquired as she simply turned her head to view the pink haired girl. Sora cringed as she noticed Mimi was already looking at her with vibrant hazel eyes.

"_Bossanova Shishio_?" the younger of the two repeated curiously as the eldest of the two girls nodded her head. "Never heard of him." the pink haired girl answered, a little bit too quickly as she stared at Sora straight in her red orbs. The newcomer nodded her head and hastily turned her skull so she once again gazed at the ceiling. "Sora-chan," Mimi started softly, "Shall we continue where we left off. When you asked me why I continue to remain here." she murmured as she shifted closer.

The newcomer's eyes widened as she sat up and looked down at the girl. "Then you will tell me. You will tell my why such a nice person as yourself continues to work in such a horrible place." Sora asked as the brothel worker bobbed her head and sat up.

"Hai, you see the reason why I am still here is love." Mimi explained while the redhead gave her an unbelievable look. "Actually a lot of the workers who still remain here are because of love even Jun-chan, except hers is a bit complex." Mimi stated as she placed her fingertips on her cheek. "You see two years ago I used to live with otou-chan and oka-chan except my family was under an extreme debt and owed a lot of money. " the pink haired girl reminisced as she ran her fingers down her cheek and then dropped her hand to her lap.

Sora stretched her shoulders blades as they began to sore, and heard a small click with each stretch. Her former lifestyle caused her to work hard and her body was already feeling the consequences. Mimi grinned and crawled over as she began to massage Sora's shoulders. "_Eh_" the redhead gasped but the younger simply shook her head and happily assisted the pained girl.

"So where was I, _oh_, right. We were under a great deal of debt and then some...bad men came, men that ruined my life. They were going to kill otou-chan if he didn't pay off the debts or at least give something of equal value to them. Oka-chan quickly offered herself to work in the brothel they were connected to however oka-chan isn't very strong and she gets sick easily so I.....took her place and here I am." the brothel worker finished her hand going limp as she ceased the massage.

Sora looked down at her feet as she felt her companion's hand slip from her shoulders. Her muscles aching more than before, she was an awful masseuse but it was the thought that counted. "I never would've imagined staying here out of love. Love for your family that even to this day you'd do anything for." the redhead breathed as she felt her heart being crushed.

"I miss them I really do I'm working hard to help otou-chan to pay off the debt but so many times I wish I can be far, far away from this place, but then......they'll most likely kill my parents if I escape. So I'll continue to work until me and my family pays off our debts, but I suppose with the way things are heading it may never be possible." the girl finished as she slid away from the redhead feeling a small tug on her hand.

Sora placed Mimi's hand in her's and shook her head giving the girl an apologetic smile. "Don't think that way. I suppose I owe you an apology I should have listened to your perspective instead of judging you on why you are still here. Don't give up Mimi-san and if your still here after I finish my journey I will work to pay off your family's debts." the girl offered as she released the fourteen year old's hand.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened as she looked at her roommate, "Sora-chan...." she breathed downily as she rewarded her friend with a jovial smile and soon erupted into a series of laughter. "_Ara, ara_ you truly are a rare one, but at least you're interesting and cute." Mimi commented as she rolled onto her stomach and propped her elbows onto the floor. "So tell me Takenouchi Sora, how did you fall into this trap where young girls are trumpeted around like common whores?" the brothel worker inquired.

The redhead blinked, a bit surprised as she turned her head too look at the barred windows and then towards a corner of the room. Twitching her toes Sora snuck a look at the girl and noticed her face shone with utmost sincerity._ "I've never seen someone look so sincere before."_ the newcomer thought as she confronted Mimi and nodded. "You were able to tell me why you're still here so I will repay you by telling you how I came here." Sora exclaimed as she ran a sweaty palm through her head.

A wistful smile danced upon her dry lips and she gave them a quick lick. _"This might be more painful than I predicted?" _the girl thought dryly as she began to warp her arms around her knees, "Of course opening old wounds is always painful but I suppose I have to be strong."

* * *

A/N: A digimon faniction I've been wanting to add for a long time now. Don't worry Sora's past will be explained next chapter and I think I may even get Sora and Yamato's first confrontation. Well readers tell me what you think of Brothel Blues and whether I should continue. You know the usual drill. Bye-Bi.

**Yamato Nadesicos**: Japanese Beauties

**Fusuma**: Sliding doors


End file.
